ma vie pour lui
by aele
Summary: il existe des gens qui ne peuvent vivre que grace a d'autres


Auteur : Aèle

Base : Saint Seiya

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi sauf Ebène. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en lisant le livre "ma vie pour la tienne" de Jodi Picoult.

Bonne Lecture !

Mon plus vieux souvenirs est celui d'une personne, une grande femme aux cheveux mauves, qui me regarde en disant "Elle ne peut être que son médicament, elle lui ressemble tellement. Elle sera parfaite dans la fonction de médicament humain." Ne riez pas, c'est vrai. Un jour, j'ai demandé comment j'étais née, surtout que mes parents sont sensés être morts depuis longtemps.

C'est mon frère aîné, Ayoros, qui m'a répondu. Il m'a dit que j'avais été conçue avec des cellules de mon deuxième frère aîné, Aiola, parce que celui-ci était malade, et nécessitait un traitement à partir de globules blancs compatibles à presque 100. Je ne suis pas un clone, niveau esprit et aptitudes, c'est pas trop ça, mais on a quasiment le même caractère génétique.

Ils s'étaient servis du sang de mon cordon ombilical quand je suis née (j'ai oublié de dire que j'ai été portée par mère-porteuse), et en ont fait un médicament pour Aiola.

Donc ils lui ont donné le sang de mon cordon ombilical. La maladie est partie pendant cinq ans, où j'ai été élevée normalement, je crois. C'est Aiola qui s'occupait de moi, même après son mariage avec Marine. J'avais été présentée comme sa petite sœur, d'une mère morte en couches. Il les a cru. C'est triste à dire, mais Aiola est le principal concerné, et il n'a jamais été au courant.

Enfin bref, après toutes ces péripéties, me voilà, Ebène, presque dix-huit ans, habitante du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, sœur d'Ayoros du Sagitaire et d'Aiola du Lion. Et vous voulez un mensonge ? Ou même deux ? Ils disent qu'ils m'aiment. Je leur dis que je les aime. Deux mensonges qui passent pourtant comme des lettres à la poste, dans ma vie. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

Je vais faire tomber le masque et leur dire ce que je pense. Aiola a encore fait une rechute, comme tant d'autres fois où ils m'ont pris des trucs dans mon corps pour lui insérer dans le sien, mais cette fois-ci, il s'est attrapé une infection rénale, et ses reins ne vont pas tenir très longtemps.

Les chevaliers d'or se sont réunis, avec Athéna et les cinq divins, et ils ont décidé de faire une greffe de rein. Pour ne pas prendre le risque d'un rejet, c'est à moi qu'ils l'ont demandé. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un ordre, ils m'ont laissé du temps pour y réfléchir, m'ont assuré que je ne risquais rien, que ça ne changerait rien à ma vie. Mais je ne m'y fie pas, c'était un ordre. Ils seraient capables de m'attacher et de me kidnapper pour que je le donne.

Je dois donner ma réponse aujourd'hui pour cette greffe. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je ne pose pas de questions, à ce que je dise oui sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui je vais dire non. Pas question que je me fasse encore enlever quelque chose. Je vois d'ici leurs objections, la manière dont chacun réagira. Et ils me feront du chantage affectif. Parce qu'il ne faut pas s'y tromper, c'est du chantage. Je vois déjà Ayoros me regarder en disant "Tu n'aimes donc pas ton frère ? Tu ne veux donc pas voir vivre celui qui t'a élevé ?"Oh oui, je le connaît ce regard. Il va me faire ce regard suppliant de ne pas protester, de ne pas m'affirmer.

J'ai aussi oublié de préciser que quand Aiola va bien, je n'existe pas. Quand Aiola est au Sanctuaire, tout le monde le regarde, va le voir. Il est très aimé, c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils insistent tous pour le faire survivre. Moi, au contraire, je commence à exister quand Aiola n'est pas là, parce qu'ils ont besoin de quelque chose que je suis la seule à pouvoir leur donner. Autant dire que j'ai pris l'habitude d'éviter les gens. Ils viennent toujours me voir pour me demander quelque chose. Je suis classifiée solitaire irrécupérable, et pour tout dire, je compte bien le rester.

Ca y est, c'est l'heure. L'heure de mon refus. Les portes s'ouvrent. Ils sont tous assis, confiant dans ma réponse. Adieu les espoirs. C'est Athéna elle-même qui prend la parole.

«- Ebène, tu as été appelée pour rendre ta réponse sur ta donation d'un de tes reins au profit de ton frère, Aiola. Quelle est ta décision ?

- Athéna, chevaliers d'or, chevaliers divins, ma décision est prise depuis un certain temps, et j'ai d'ailleurs un document à vous donner. Je suis venue vous annoncer que je ne peux pas donner mon rein à Aiola et que j'entame une procédure d'émancipation.»

Je crois qu'avec le silence qui règne dans la salle, on pourrait couper le couteau au brouillard. Ils ont tous l'air … choqué.

«- C'est …» commence Ayoros. «une plaisanterie ?

- Je suis très sérieuse. Le document que je dois donner à mon frère aîné indique toute les modalités de l'émancipation Les séances avec le juge commencent dans deux semaines. En attendant la fin, je vais aller m'installer dans une maison à la limite du Sanctuaire. Quant à mon rein, vous m'avez assez disséquée pour les siècles à venir. De plus, des raisons d'ordre médical empêche cette greffe. Je suis peut être une "enfant-médicament", comme vous l'avez dit si souvent, mais vous n'avez rien le droit de m'imposer, et vous le saviez. Vous m'avez tous menti, soit délibérément, soit par omission, ce qui revient au même. Aujourd'hui, je refuse de continuer à vous obéir.

-Ebène … commence Ayoros

- Si, je le coupe, j'ai envie de le voir en pleine forme devant moi, je lui donnerai mes deux reins si ça pouvait arranger les choses, je l'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas parce que tu ne me crois pas capable d'aimer. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne le ferai pas. On se voit chez le juge.»

Je tourne les talons pour partir. Heureusement que je ne suis pas assise, ça va plus vite pour repartir. Les portes se referment violemment devant moi. Athéna. Sa voix claque dans la salle.

«- Tu vas t'asseoir et nous expliquer quelle est cette fantaisie. Pourquoi soudainement tu refuses de permettre à ton frère d'avoir les traitements qui lui permettraient de guérir.

- … Athéna … vous ne comprendriez pas. De toute façon, les gens ne sont jamais tels qu'on aimerait qu'ils soient.» en disant ça, toujours face aux portes, je m'interroge si je le dis pour eux ou pour moi.

Je sors de la salle. Je me dirige dans le temple du Lion, où je vis. Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis ce matin. J'ai mis dans un sac tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers une falaise, assez loin du Sanctuaire. C'est un endroit qui a toujours eu le don de me calmer. Personne n'y va jamais et ne sait où je vais. C'est là que j'ai des instants de répit. Enfin, presque personne ne vient. Des pas approchent. L'avantage, c'est que je sais qui c'est. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui me connaisse assez pour venir jusque là.

«- Que feras-tu après ton émancipation ? me demande Camus en s'asseyant.

- Je pars. Je ne compte pas rester au Sanctuaire. C'est pas comme si on avait besoin de moi.

- C'est faux.

- Tu es dans le faux. Ils ont besoin de mon sang, chose que je peux aller leur fournir régulièrement sans habiter au Sanctuaire.

- Et en cas d'urgence ?

- Ma vie est une suite d'urgences.

- Je parlais pour toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

- Toi aussi, tu vas me servir le couplet de "fais attention, parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, on ne pourrait plus soigner Aiola" ? Alors épargne ta salive, je le connais déjà par cœur. On me l'a assez répété.

- Tu ne dois pourtant pas faire de folies.

- C'est mal parti pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu bourrée.

- C'est différent. Tu parles de la vie d'une personne. De ton frère.

- Rappelle-moi d'où viennent les reins donnés, d'habitude ?

- De personnes mortes, de donneurs.

- Je ne suis ni morte ni donneuse. Et je ne suis pas non plus un instrument.

- Personne n'a jamais dit ça.

- Bien sûr. Parles-en à ceux qui m'ont assignée à une fonction avant même ma naissance. Parles-en à ceux qui, en presque dix-huit ans, ne m'ont jamais parlé que pour me dire qu'il était temps que je fasse ce pour quoi j'ai été conçue.

- Paroles en l'air.

- Quotidiennement pendant des années, je crois pas. J'y vais.

- Où ?

- M'installer. Et s'il te plaît, Camus, la prochaine fois que tu viendras me parler, fais-le seul, sans connexion télépathique avec le reste des chevaliers. Ca me fera plaisir.

- …

- Tu sais le pire ?

- …

- Je te croyais différent de ces hypocrites.»

Je le laisse ruminer mes paroles. Il y a une vieille cabane inhabitée dans la forêt, près du camps d'entraînement des filles. Ca suffira pour quelques semaines. Le plus important sera de trouver un travail pour pouvoir vivre décemment, car il est hors de question que je retourne au Sanctuaire.

L'installation s'est bien passée. C'est presque une routine. J'ai trouvé un travail de serveuse à Athènes, qui me permet de survivre. Je n'ai revu personne depuis que je suis partie. Personne n'est venu, non plus.

Je me dirige vers le tribunal. Je n'espère qu'une chose, que ça finisse vite. Je retrouve mon avocat à l'intérieur. Dans la salle, ils sont déjà tous assis. Le juge entre. Il commence à énumérer tous les partis, noms, situation, etc. Il me fait appeler à la barre, me demande mes motivations à être émancipée. Je reste bloquée un instant. Et je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là.

«- J'ai deux frères, votre Honneur. L'un des deux, celui qui m'a élevée, est en ce moment à l'hôpital, atteint d'une maladie grave. Sa femme et mon autre frère ont d'autres soucis que de s'occuper de moi. De plus, les soins coûtent relativement cher. Je souhaite me faire émanciper pour ne plus être un poids pour ma famille, qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur les soins à donner à mon frère. Je suis assez mûre pour m'occuper de moi.

- Comment pouvez-vous être assurée de pouvoir vous assumer ?

- J'habite seule depuis quelques semaines déjà, votre Honneur, et j'ai un travail qui me fournit un revenu stable, qui me permet de vivre décemment.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous être un poids pour votre famille ?

- Vous voulez réellement le savoir ?

- Evidemment.

- Votre Honneur, je ne suis née que dans un seul but : servir de médicament à un frère malade. Jamais personne, dans mon précédent habitat, ne m'a parlé autrement que pour cette fonction. Savoir que les gens viennent vous parler parce qu'ils ont besoin de vous, et non pour vous-même, je n'appelle pas ça être intégré dans une famille. De plus, je ne peux plus assurer cette demande de sang. Des raisons médicales sérieuses l'interdisent. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet.

- Vous dites que vous aider à guérir votre frère. Ne seriez-vous pas mieux dans un environnement où l'on pourrait vous joindre à tout moment ? Et qu'arrivera t-il à ce frère, lorsque vous serez partie ?

- Etre émancipée ne veut pas dire que j'abandonnerai mon frère. Je continuerai à lui fourni les globules blancs nécessaires et à me renseigner auprès du médecin au sujet de sa santé.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Votre Honneur, je ne demande que le droit d'agir pour moi, en accord avec moi-même. Je ne demande qu'à m'appartenir à moi-même en faisant le moins de mal possible aux autres.»

Je me rassois à côté de mon avocat. D'autres témoins défilent. Les chevaliers d'or, divins, Athéna, des docteurs, des psychologues. Tous donnent leur avis sur mes réactions, sur ma vie, cette demande. A la fin de la séance, le juge nous remercie et nous déclare que son jugement sera pour le jeudi en huit.

Je sors rapidement pour ne pas qu'ils m'accostent. Je vais droit à mon travail, qui va bientôt commencer. La soirée passe vite. A la fin de mon service, au lieu de rentrer à la bicoque, je fais des détours en ville. Cette fois j'en suis sûre, quelqu'un me suit. J'ai été élevée par des chevaliers qui m'ont appris à me défendre et à remarquer ce genre de chose. Je rentre dans un bar au hasard et m'accoude au bar. Quelques temps après, je vois entrer Camus et Shun. Ils vont s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle, où ils peuvent me voir sans problème. Je commande un diabolo citron et le bois lentement. J'ai de la patience.

Ce sont eux qui se lassent les premiers. Ils savent parfaitement que je sais qu'ils sont là. Ils viennent vers moi, chacun s'asseyant d'un côté.

«- Tu nous a manquée, dit Shun.

- Je crois pas au Père Noël, je réponds.

- Tu devrais, contre-attaque Camus.

- Alors bonjour les désillusions.

- Reviens au Sanctuaire.

- Je croyais avoir été claire.

- S'il te plait.

- Il ne me plait pas. Bonne nuit.»

Je pose quelques pièces à côté du verre à moitié plein et sors. Je sais qu'ils ne me suivront plus. Je rentre chez moi, prête à dormir pour être en forme pour travailler le lendemain.

Le juge a rendu sa décision. Je suis émancipée, responsable légale de mes actes, et indépendante des volontés de ma famille. Je ne reçois plus rien d'eux, ils ne me demandent plus rien. Toute relation que je déciderai d'avoir avec eux viendra de ma seule volonté.

Je suis allée fêter ça à un bar que je connais bien. Quelques bouteilles plus tard apparaît celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. Elle s'appelle Electra et on se connaît depuis des années. On s'est rencontrées à l'hôpital, pour tout dire. Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Un canon pour les mecs. Elle prend un verre avec moi, et on commence une discussion à trois avec le barman, Luciano, qui est casé avec Electra.

«- Alors, ce jugement ?

- Emancipée. Trinquez, les amis.» et je bois cul-sec un autre verre de vodka.

«- Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

- Me saouler jusqu'à demain. Me prendre la plus belle cuite de ma vie. Trouver un appart. Un autre job. Me saouler. Vous voir tous les jours si je veux. Me prendre une cuite. Aller voir mon frère. Bosser. Oublier. Venir tous les soirs ici.

- Tu veux devenir une fidèle ?

- J'y suis déjà.

- Tu te saoulera beaucoup, dans ton planning.

- Je suis d'humeur triste. Et j'ai l'alcool triste. Ca correspond bien.

- Allez, tu vas prendre goût à la vie.

- Faut qu'j'm'y fasse. Bon allez, je rentre à la bicoque. Demain, j'me mets en chasse d'un appart.

- Tu tiens absolument à être seule ?

- J'm'en fous tant qu'on se marche pas sur les pieds, qu'on définit bien les tâches, les frais, et que c'est une personne pas trop chiante. Pourquoi ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche une coloc pour un F4. Deux grandes chambres, un salon/salle à manger proportionnel aux chambres, une cuisine bien équipée, sanitaires.

- Je prends. Elle est où ta copine ?

- A côté de toi.

- Electra ?

- Mes parents déménagent et revendent leur appart.

- On le loue à deux ?

- On passe voir le notaire demain.

- Ca marche.

L'emménagement s'est bien passé. Les parents d'Electra étaient contents de connaître les locataires et ça leur faisait un peu mal au cœur de vendre cet appart où ils avaient vécu vingt ans. On a décoré les pièces dans un mélange de nos goûts. Les trucs ethniques, éléments naturels, cailloux, c'est moi. Les éléments en fer, modernes, simples, épurés, c'est elle. En guise de canapé, une palette recouverte de coussins. Des CDs qui traînent un peu partout. C'est très kitsch. Dans le frigo, des légumes, de la viande, des yaourts. Elle achète beaucoup des sucreries, des petits gâteaux, des bonbons. Du thé pour moi, Coca pour elle.

Aucun heurt à signaler. C'est comme si nous avions toujours vécues ensembles. On se prend nos fringues, ceux de l'autre. On s'accorde, et ça me va. Une vie qui me convient.

Tout change lorsque ma famille revient à la charge. Il faut dire que j'ai rencontré Seiya et Ikki dans le centre d'Athènes. Je n'ai pas pu me dérober. Ils m'ont emmenée boire un café, m'ont demandé des nouvelles. M'ont dit que je manquais au Sanctuaire, qu'Ayoros s'inquiétait. Je leur ai dit que j'allais bien, que ma vie s'organisait, que je passerai peut-être un jour, mais pas avant des années. On aurait presque pu s'entendre. Et à la fin, ils ont perdus tous les points que j'aurais pu leur allouer dans la journée en me disant qu'ils s'inquiétaient, car Aiola allait de plus en plus mal et que la greffe de rein devenait urgente. Je n'ai rien montré, mais ils m'ont mis en colère. Je me suis contentée de partir dès que j'ai pu.

Arrivée chez moi, je me prends une douche bien froide. Evidemment qu'Aiola ne va pas bien ! Je le vois à chaque fois que je vais le voir. J'y vais régulièrement, mais sans heure ou jour fixe, pour ne voir personne. J'y vais surtout la nuit, en fait. Je continue à donner mon sang, il continue ses dialyses.

Je me rhabille en vitesse et pars à mon boulot de serveuse. Je sers dans un bar trois soirs par semaine. La journée, je donne des cours d'arts martiaux dans un club de sport. J 'adore ça. Après mon boulot, je passe voir Aiola. Demain, je suis de repos, je peux m'attarder avec lui. On parle beaucoup, lui et moi. Il est le seul que je connaisse vraiment, parce qu'il est resté autant que moi à l'hôpital. En plus d'être génétiquement mon frère, il est aussi le seul ami qui me comprenne vraiment. C'est un des seuls qui me parlaient pour moi-même Je l'ai toujours aimé. Il est la seule constante de ma vie.

Le lendemain soir, Electra m'amène au bar de Luciano. Accoudés au bar, on parle de nos vies. Je leur raconte en détails ma situation familiale actuelle.

«- Et t'as jamais pensé à te suicider, avec une situation pareille ? demande Luciano à la fin.

- Quand j'étais petite, j'aurais même pas imaginé une chose pareille. C'est comme un conditionnement. Tu es née pour guérir ton frère, alors fais ce qu'on te dis de faire, c'est la dernière fois. Des dernières fois, il y en a depuis ma naissance. Au début, c'était juste le cordon ombilical. Après, un peu de sang. De la moelle épinière. Des plaquettes. Je sais plus le reste. La dernière trouvaille en date est un rein. Mais plus de rein, plus de boulot. Et oui, j'ai déjà pensé à me suicider. J'ai même failli le faire.» Je réponds après avoir bu un autre verre d'alcool de menthe.

«- Raconte ! Et comment t'as fait pour t'arrêter ?

- C'était le soir de mes treize ans. On était en Amérique pour des examens pour Aiola, et comme d'habitude, ils m'avaient prise dans les valises. Personne ne m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire, ou me m'avait remarqué dans la journée. Pourtant, je faisais des efforts à cette époque, j'essayais d'aller vers les autres. Mais ils ne me voyaient pas. Ce soir là, je suis descendue en ville. Je suis entrée dans un bar et j'ai pris ma première cuite. Je me suis bourrée à la bière, c'est dire si j'en ai bu beaucoup. Je me suis retrouvée sur un pont je sais pas trop comment. Je crois que le bar avait fermé et le patron m'avait mis dehors. Et là, en voyant l'eau couler, je me suis demandée ce que ça ferait si je disparaissais. Je me suis demandée ce qu'ils regretteraient le plus, moi ou le traitement possible que j'étais capable de donner à Aiola. Et j'ai été tentée d'essayer. Je suis passée de l'autre côté de la rambarde, et je me suis apprêtée à sauter. Et juste avant que je m'élance, je me suis dit que si personne ne remarquerait mon absence, je devais au moins aller dire au revoir à Aiola. Je suis retournée au centre Graad et suis montée directement dans sa chambre. Il s'est réveillé dès que je suis entrée. Il n'a rien dit à l'odeur d'alcool, ni à ma visite tardive. Il m'a regardé approcher et m'a serrée dans ses bras. On était tous les deux assis sur le lit, et il me serrait dans ses bras, comme pour me rassurer. Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment, et après il m'a dit "Je sais que tu ne vas pas fort, ces temps-ci, je le vois sur ton visage. Si tu veux parler ou simplement être rassurée, tu peux venir ici tant que tu le souhaites". On s'est endormi comme ça. Ca fait mal au dos quand tu te réveilles le matin, d'ailleurs. Cette nuit-là, j'ai abandonné l'idée de me suicider. Mon frère m'avait considérée pour moi, il ne faisait pas ça pour ce que je pouvais lui apporter, juste parce qu'il voyait que sa sœur n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. C'est ce geste qui m'a convaincue de continuer à l'aider. Ayoros croit que je suis devenue raisonnable à ses arguments, mais c'est Aiola qui m'a décidé à continuer et à arrêter de penser au suicide.

Et voilà comment j'ai failli me suicider. Belle histoire, hein ?

- Tes treize ans ? On ne s'était pas vues depuis deux ans, toutes les deux. Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne. A quoi ça sert ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, je suis inexistante pour ma famille. Bon allez, je rentre, je bosse demain.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, à demain, tu veux dire. Au fait vous deux … Je peux être marraine ?

- Bee !»

Je suis sortie du bar avec le sourire, sans me douter de ce qui m'attendait.

Le lendemain soir, Electra m'attendait à la sortie de mon travail.

«- Faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour te faire engager alors que t'es pas majeure.

- J'suis émancipée. Et je fais des arts martiaux depuis que je suis au berceau. Mon frère m'a appris à me battre dès que j'ai su faire deux pas d'affilée.

- Un tour au parc, ça te dis ?

- Ouais, si c'est pour donner du pain aux canards.

- Une vraie gamine.

- Faut bien faire son enfance.»

Sur la route du parc, on rit jusqu'à se rouler par terre. On plaisante sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Je ne m'appelle pas avoir jamais ri comme ça. On s'installe sur une étendue d'herbe, au bord du lac.

«- Bee, j'ai eu une visite pour toi. Une certaine Saori Kido a demandé à te voir. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne à ce nom à l'appart, mais elle avait été se renseigner chez le notaire. J'ai été obligée de lui dire que tu n'étais pas là. Elle a dit qu'elle repasserait, et que même si tu souhaitais l'éviter, une discussion s'imposait à propos de ce rein. Que se passe t-il, Bee ?

- Ebène.

- Bee. Alors ?

- Saori Kido est le nom de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle dirige la fondation Graad et le Sanctuaire. On a eu des mots au sujet d'un rein que je ne veux pas donner à Aiola. Mais pour tout comprendre, il faut prendre tout du début. Tu as entendu parler de cette éclipse imprévue et mystérieuse, il y a un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'année ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Il s'agissait en réalité du dieu Hadès qui voulait prendre possession de la Terre. Les chevaliers d'or et divins (qui portaient des armures en bronze, au début), partirent le combattre au nom d'Athéna. Ils réussirent, et tout le monde mourut au royaume des morts. Athéna plaida auprès de Zeus pour qu'ils reviennent sur Terre, tous, pour vivre la vie qu'ils avaient sacrifiée. Zeus accepta et les ressuscita. Seulement … mon frère Aiola était atteint d'un cancer non-diagnostiqué qui fit qu'en un mois, il se retrouva à l'hôpital, dans le coma, à perdre toutes ses forces. Face à cette maladie, pas de recours possible, le vaccin n'existait pas, et aucun traitement ne marchait. Les chevaliers étaient quasi-désespérés. Les docteurs ont bien fait un test de compatibilité de sang à Ayoros, mais il n'était pas assez fort. L'un des docteurs a dit que c'était dommage qu'il n'y aie pas d'autres enfants. Ils ont pris la balle au bond et à partir de cellules d'Aiola pour compatibiliser au maximum nos gènes, ils ont créé un bébé sur-mesure – moi. J'ai été portée par une mère porteuse. Le jour où je suis née, ils ont récupéré le cordon ombilical et le sang qu'il contenait pour le perfuser à Aiola. Il y a eu régression de la maladie pendant cinq ans. C'est Aiola qui m'a élevée. Il était toujours là quand j'avais mal ou que j'avais un problème. Les autres étaient rassurés, il vivrait. Et puis, le jour de mes cinq ans, il a fait une rechute, ça a terminé à l'hôpital. Tous m'ont alors demandé de donner un peu de mes globules blancs. J'ai pas tout compris, à l'époque. Mais j'ai dit oui. Ils m'en ont pris une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Il n'y en avait jamais assez. Les docteurs ont fini par déclarer qu'il faudrait traiter le mal par la racine et faire une greffe de la moelle épinière. Comme de bien évidemment, c'était moi le donneur le plus conseillé. Ils m'ont amenée à l'hôpital un matin, sans rien me dire, ils m'ont endormie, et quand je me suis réveillée, je ne pouvais plus marcher tellement j'avais mal. J'ai mis une semaine à m'en relever. La greffe a réussi à Aiola dans un premier temps, je crois. Mais moi je voulais plus. Je sais pas si on t'a déjà enlevé un bout de ta moelle épinière, mais je peux te dire que j'ai pas arrêté de leur demander d'arrêter les douleurs. Ils n'avaient rien qui correspondait, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. A ma sortie d'hôpital, Ayoros m'a offert un bracelet en or avec des petits anges en pendants en me disant que j'avais été très courageuse et que c'était pour me remercier. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'une vie vaut un bracelet. Et j'ai qu'un bracelet pour toutes les fois où j'ai aidé mon frère, je me suis fait lésée. Après la moelle épinière, ça a été les plaquettes, puis encore des globules blancs. Toute ma vie, j'ai été le tampon quand Aiola avait des problèmes. Il suffisait qu'il se sente mal, hop, direction l'hôpital, moi avec, sans se soucier de ce que je pensais. Et puis, à force d'attraper des cochonneries, il s'en est chopé une autre bien bonne : une infection rénale. Moyen de guérison : il faut un donneur compatible, que le corps ne risque pas de rejeter. Et bien sûr, ça tombe sur bibi. Ils m'ont quasiment donné l'ordre de donner un de mes reins à Aiola. Et pour une fois, j'ai refusé. Je ne peux pas donner mon rein à Aiola. C'est cliniquement impossible. Déjà par ordre éthique, et ensuite par ordre médical.

- Pourquoi éthique et médical ?

- A un moment, Aiola était tellement malade qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de le mettre sous traitement à l'arsenic tout en continuant les injections de globules blancs. Il aurait du mourir, à ce moment, mais ils ont tout fait pour qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible. Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi ils faisaient tous ça.

- As-tu trouvé ?

- Lâcheté. Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la lâcheté.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont morts ensembles, ils sont revenus à la vie ensembles, ils ont été pendant un instant tellement proches qu'ils n'ont formé plus qu'un. Et les autres ont peur qu'Aiola parte, peur que ça brise un lien qui n'a jamais disparu. Et pour ça, ils sacrifieraient tout. Je n'ai pas été conçue par charité ou parce qu'ils voulaient une petite sœur. J'ai été conçue par nécessité. Un mal pour un autre, je suppose. Ils sont tellement lâche qu'ils ont toujours refusé de me voir comme une entité individuelle qui pense, agit, rêve par elle-même. C'était beaucoup plus facile de penser que je n'étais qu'un clone sans volonté autre que la leur qui ne peut rien leur refuser. C'était beaucoup plus facile de se dire ça, car ils n'avaient alors pas à penser qu'il y aurait des séquelles psychologiques graves de mon côté. Ca a été jusqu'au moment où j'ai dit stop. Là ils ont été obligés de voir la vérité en face. Je marche, je bouge, je parle sans l'aide de personne. J'aurais pu être comme n'importe quel enfant si ils m'avaient laissé le temps d'être un enfant. Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis et ils s'en plaignent encore.

- Tu es peut-être trop dure avec eux.

- Après la greffe de la moelle épinière, je ne voulais plus retourner à l'hôpital. J'en avais une peur panique. Ayoros m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas que je préférais voir mon frère mort plutôt que d'aller l'aider, que la douleur, c'était moi qui l'inventait pour me rendre intéressante, et que de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. On m'a expliqué ça quand j'avais sept ans, Electra. Alors que j'avais déjà passé la moitié des deux années précédentes à l'hôpital à me faire pomper toujours plus de globules blancs. Alors non, je ne suis pas trop dure. Je suis réaliste. Je ne veux pas continuer à donner mon corps parce qu'is ont peur d'affronter la vie.

- Et la question médicale ?

- Je ne peux pas lui donner un rein. Je ne pourrai plus rien faire après ! Tu m'imagines en train de faire du point de croix sur les gradins de l'arène, à regarder les autres s'entraîner ? Mais je deviendrai folle !

- C'est une excuse. Tu ne dis pas tout.

- Electra, tu as confiance en moi ?

- Evidemment, quelle question !

- Ne cherche pas à savoir. Si tu as confiance en moi, crois-moi sur parole sans chercher à savir plus loin. De toutes façons, tout le monde le saura le moment venu.

- Tu aimes vraiment ton frère, n'est ce pas ?

- Plus que tout. Je ne refuse pas par égoïsme, mais par amour.»

J'en ai trop dit. Je me lève rapidement et ramasse mes affaires.

«- Je vais aller faire du footing.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Il faut profiter de tous les instants.»

Et je pars faire mon footing.

Je me sens mal. Ca arrive souvent, ces derniers temps. Je me dirige vers l'hôpital. La douleur s'intensifie à chaque pas. J'arrive dans la chambre d'Aiola en me tenant aux murs. Comme cette nuit où j'ai voulu me suicider, il se réveille dès que je rentre. La différence, c'est que nous sommes en plein jour, que contrairement à toutes mes habitudes je suis sortie du boulot avec presque sept heures d'avance, et que je suis physiquement plus mal que lui. J'avance vers le lit lentement, tentant de garder mon équilibre.

Aiola m'attrape au moment où je vais tomber sur le montant du lit. Il m'assoit à côté de lui, tout en me serrant. Je fais comme quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais un cauchemars, je me blotti le plus possible. Il n'y a pas un mot entre nous, nous nous comprenons. Je me retourne pour tousser.

Je prends un mouchoir et le mets devant ma bouche. Quand je tousse, un flot de sang salit le mouchoir. Aiola lève la main vers la sonnette aux infirmières, mais je l'arrête. Il est inquiet, je le vois. Il attend des explications. Je me laisse aller sur le lit, et il suit mon mouvement. On se retrouve couchés sur le lit, enserrés, comme pour se réchauffer. Nous commençons notre conversation. Sans jamais nous regarder. On regarde le plafond.

«- Tu te souviens ? La dernière fois qu'on a quitté le pays ?

- L'Amérique. Un centre sur le cancer.

- Quelles belles vacances, ironisé-je.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés comme ça.

- C'est la première fois où je me suis dis que j'allais mourir.

- Comme moi.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Et tu veux mourir de quoi ?

- Je vais mourir d'expériences.

- Tu vas ou tu veux ?»

Un quinte de toux. Je change de mouchoir.

«- Je suis comme toi, j'assume.

- Tu n'as pas un cancer du sang et une infection rénale.

- Ils voulaient que je te donne mon rein.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ils m'ont dit que tu réfléchissais.

- Les menteurs.

- Je m'en fiche, si tu ne veux pas me le donner. J'ai déjà eu du temps pour voir beaucoup de choses.

- J'ai demandé l'émancipation. Je ne vis plus au Sanctuaire depuis près d'un mois. Ils essayent de te faire tenir jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. Ta quantité de médicaments et de dialyse a du doubler.

- Ils m'ont dit que tu avais adopté un rythme de vie excentrique, que c'est pour ça que tu ne venais pas régulièrement. J'ai approuvé le fait qu'ils te laissent de la liberté.

- C'est bien, tu sais, la colocation. Je suis dans un appart avec Electra.

- Marine est enceinte.»

Une quinte de toux. Encore un autre mouchoir.

- Je travaille comme professeur d'arts martiaux la journée et serveuse trois soirs par semaine. Je suis contente de ce que je fais, pour la première fois je suis heureuse.

- Il paraît que c'est un garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mariano ?

- J'ai deux amis qu'il faut que tu rencontres. Electra, tu la connais pas très bien, et Luciano, son petit-ami. Elle est enceinte aussi. Une fille. Elle pensait à Isobel.

- Ce sera mon troisième enfant. Après Christobel et Andromède.

- Il faudrait que je me coupe la tête pour toi. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu s'entendre, avec les gens du Sanctuaire, dans d'autres conditions.

- Dohko est venu.

- Ayoros ne m'aime pas.

- Il disait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir dire où tu étais. Il voulait me montrer une cassette. Ils l'ont tous accompagné.

- Je ne suis qu'un objet.

- La cassette vient de finir, et j'essaye de digérer ce que j'ai entendu. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'arrives plus à respirer dans cette position. Mets-toi assise.»

Je me mets assise sur le lit. Une grosse quinte m'étrangle à moitié. Je perds de plus en plus de sang. Aiola me soutient. Je respire comme quelqu'un qui vient de monter les marches des temples en courant. Je lui fais la remarque et il rit.

«- Ou comme un vieille grand-mère.»

Je fais semblant de prendre l'oreiller pour lui lancer à la figure en souriant quand je me plie en deux en toussant.

«- Je voulais te voir.

- Tu es venue. Je me demandais quand ça arriverait.

- Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps.

- Il n'est jamais temps de mourir.

- Des fois on a pas le choix.

- J'ai vu la cassette.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Quelle cassette ?

- Ton amie Electra devait te faire parler de ton passé, de comment tu ressentais les choses. Quelqu'un a tout filmé.

- Fais moi penser à les tuer tous les deux.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas, le jour de tes treize ans.

- Comme les autres jours.

- Je suis content de t'avoir empêché de sauter.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de rester dormir dans ta chambre, cette nuit-là. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir.

- J'ai aussi appris que tu étais un bout de moi, fabriquée à partir de mes cellules.

- Cool, t'es un peu mon père comme ça.

- Fais attention, je vais être sévère.

- Pour ce que ça me changera …» quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit tout ce que tu pensais en face.

- Il n'est pas de pire sourd que celui qui ne veux pas entendre. Tu m'as appris ce proverbe quand j'avais cinq ans et que je m'ennuyais à l'hôpital. C'était entre la période mythes mayas et architecture moderne. Il existait l'homme invisible, et bien moi je suis la fille invisible.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Tu n'as jamais su toute la vérité, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille faire une bourde et me faire encore engueuler, soi-disant que je suis une fille trop gâtée et capricieuse.

- Tu avais huit ans.

- Je suis restée au niveau embryon pour le Sanctuaire. Je suis comme un meuble.

- Un meuble ?» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Les pires lâches que j'ai jamais vu. Oser aller affronter les dieux et ne pas être capables de dire la vérité à un ami. C'est pitoyable.

- Tu es malade ? Quelle maladie ?

- Un meuble, on le bouge quand on le veut, il ne se plaint pas. Mais dès qu'il ne convient plus, on le jette, on le met au placard.

- Pourquoi tu craches du sang ?

- J'ai convenu pendant des années, dix-sept ans, onze mois et trente jours.

- Ebène, réponds-moi !

- Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus. J'ai pu te donner du sang jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'est plus possible.

- C'était toi ? Le sang compatible ? Seulement toi ?

- Seule compatibilité quasi-parfaite. Pas de risques de rejet. Fatigant.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Tout pleins d'expérimentations sur moi, surtout en Amérique. Tu te rappelles de la chambre où ils m'avaient mise ?

- Blanche.

- Immaculée. Impersonnelle. Chambre de mort.

- Tu l'as peinte avec des couleurs vives.

- Ils me faisaient des piqûres tous les matins.

- Des soleils, des tournesols, des fleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ils disaient que c'était pour toi. J'ai pas protesté.

- Tu voulais y mettre un poisson rouge. Elles te faisaient rire, ces bestioles.

- Quand on est revenu en Grèce, ils ont continué. J'ai compris pourquoi j'avais droit à mes piqûres.

- Tu disais toujours qu'elles n'étaient pas capables d'avoir plus de trois secondes de mémoire.

- Je te suis à peu près identique, alors ils espéraient que si mon organisme acceptait un produit, le tien ferait pareil.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

- Parce que sinon, les poissons rouges ne tourneraient pas toujours dans leur bocal, sans se rappeler qu'ils sont déjà passés par là.

- Finalement, j'ai appris que c'était pas pour toi qu'on me faisait des piqûres, mais pour d'autres malades. J'ai refusé toutes les piqûres à partir de ce jour.

- Les médecins n'ont pas voulu de poisson rouge. Tu es venue m'en demander un pour ton anniversaire.

- Tu n'as jamais eu les conséquences de ces piqûres, j'y ai veillé.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoirs.

«- On est rentrés le lendemain. Et je t'ai acheté un poisson rouge. Andromède venait de naître.

- Au début, j'étais simplement fatiguée rapidement. Je venais de quitter le Sanctuaire et je travaillais beaucoup. J'habitais la bicoque, près du camp d'entraînement des filles.

- Il s'appelait Nestor. C'était plus un nom de pingouin.

- La fatigue est passée un peu, mais j'ai commencé à avoir mal.

- Et maintenant, Marine attend son troisième.

- J'ai été voir le docteur. Il a fait ce que je lui ai dit et n'a rien révélé. Même à la mauvasse.

- Parle correctement.

- J'ai du respect pour ceux qui en ont pour moi.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Qu'a dit le docteur ?

- J'aime pas Mariano. Pourquoi pas Yanis ? Pour faire grec, pour une fois.

- J'en parlerai à Marine.

- Je suis fatiguée. J'ai mal.

- Ca l'enchantera. Le quatrième, ce sera un nom japonais.

- Appelle le docteur.»

Aiola appuie sur ce fichu bouton. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, même en restant assise, et le sang que je perds n'a pas une très belle couleur. Le docteur entre. Dès qu'il me voit, il se précipite. Je le repousse. Je tousse. Je prends mon énième mouchoir depuis tout à l'heure.

«- Vous m'aviez prévenue. Expliquez-lui. Je vous autorise à tout lui dire, maintenant.

- Attendez au moins que je vous donne quelque chose contre la douleur.

- Dépêchez-vous.» Quinte de toux. Mouchoir.

«- Aiola, votre sœur a contracté, au cours d'expérimentations de produits qui n'auraient jamais du être et qui sont indignes d'un médecin et horrifiantes …

- Abrégez, coupe Aiola.

- Le corps de votre sœur a contracté un cancer généralisé intraitable. Tout ceci du à des produits dont certains ont été formellement reconnus.

- Par exemple ?» demande Aiola en me soutenant. Mes yeux se voilent. J'entends moins.

«- Le sang, cela est du à une hémorragie interne due à l'éclatement des vaisseaux sanguins. La toux pour les poumons.

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant, Ebène ?»

Aiola. Lui répondre.

«- Un mois. Battue pour que ça n'atteigne pas le sang avant la fin. Fait … des réserves pour toi. Sang … pur, pas cancéreux.

- Mais je m'en fous des perfusions ! C'est de toi qu'il est question, pas de moi !»

Je rejette la tête en arrière, de manière à m'appuyer sur son épaule tout en regardant le plafond.

«- Toujours. Toujours toi avant moi. Ne suis qu'un médicament humain. C'est mon plus vieux souvenir. La mauvasse qui me le disais. Ma santé vient parfois sur le tapis quand toi tu vas bien. Toujours. Et encore, quand ils sont pas à attendre une rechute. Comme un meuble, je te l'ai dit.

- Attends, tu veux dire que pendant des années, personne ne s'est soucié de savoir si tu étais d'accord pour m'aider ? Que tu n'as jamais eu le choix ? Que tu n'as jamais dit que la vérité, mais que nous n'avons jamais voulu l'entendre ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne dis pas que des bêtises pour attirer l'attention. Je n'ai jamais menti. J'ai mal. Docteur … après … il se passe quoi, déjà ?

- Vous devez vous sentir légère au point de tout devient flou et que vous ayez du mal a suivre une conversation.

- C'est déjà … fait.

- Vous allez perdre pied avec le monde réel, vous tomberez ensuite dans le coma. Votre cœur passera en mode tatycardie, c'est à dire qu'il battra de plus en plus vite compenser le manque d'oxygène qui va survenir bientôt. Finalement, votre cœur s'arrêtera de lui même, à force d'épuisement. Et vous mourrez.

- Docteur … c'est pas pour dire … mais ça m'fera plaisir … de plus voir votre service … ai jamais aimé la couleur des couloirs. Trop fade.

- Je demanderai au service d'intendance ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'égayer.

- Aiola ?

- Chut, je suis là. Te fatigue pas.

- J'ai toujours cru que c'est toi qui survivrait pas. Parce que j'aurais été incapable de te guérir. Finalement … c'est le contraire. C'est moi qui prépare la route.

- Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas su te protéger.

- Ca … c'est pas vrai. C'est toi qui m'a fait sentir que j'étais quelqu'un à part entière. Quand tu me faisais jouer au foot et m'entraînais malgré … les réticences de tout le monde. Comme une enfant. Pas comme … un objet. C'est pour toi que j'ai refusé … de donner mon rein. Il était déjà … trop … infecté. Je l'aurais donné … à personne dans cet état, mais … surtout pas à toi . Et je pouvais pas … je pouvais pas leur dire … ils m'auraient pas cru. Ils me croient … jamais.

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous !» Aiola hurle après un mur

«- Aiola … y'a que le mur … là-bas.

- Tu ne vois plus ?

- Depuis à peu près … dix minutes après que … je sois rentrée, non.

- Ils sont tous là. Les chevaliers d'or, les chevaliers divins, Marine, les familles, Athéna. Ils sont là depuis le début. Ils ont tout entendu. Mais ils n'ont rien dit.

- Au moins … ils m'auront écoutée …au moins une fois.»

Je n'ai plus besoin de tousser, les sang sort maintenant continuellement par ma bouche. Je cherche les mouchoirs depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne les trouve pas. Aiola me met la boîte dans la main.

«- Trois choses ... encore. Explique … à Athéna … que la génétique … on peut en faire … quand on dissocie … La raison … des sentiments … que là … elle s'est plantée. Aiola ?

- Ne parle pas, Ebène.

- D'où il vient … mon prénom ?

- C'est un bois. Rare et précieux. Parce que tu es précieuse pour nous tous. Et tes cheveux sont très sombres. Comme tes yeux. C'est le prénom qui t'allait le mieux.

- Oh. Et tu sais … quoi ?

- Non.

- Ils ne m'aiment … pas. Et je n'aime … que toi. Les autres … ils n'ont rien … compris … on ne meurt peut-être … pas tous en même temps, mais … on meurt tous … un jour. Alors … c'est pas la peine … de reculer … ce moment … parce qu'on a peur … de se retrouver … seul. Et jouer … à l'apprenti …généticien … ça fait pas … de bien à … tout le …monde. Aiola, tu crois … que j'aurais … mon étoile ?

- Je la choisirai moi-même.

- Tu auras celle … à côté de moi. Et on mettre … pleins de … couleurs. A bientôt … Aiola.»

J'entends Aiola qui m'appelle. Electra qui rentre dans la chambre. Elle me souhaite bon voyage. Je n'ai plus de force pour parler. J'essaye juste de sourire. J'en fais un petit, mais c'est déjà ça. Je sens de l'eau qui tombe sur mon visage. Ce sont des larmes. Je lève les paupières une dernière fois. Je vois clairement Aiola, penché sur moi, pleurer en m'appelant. Electra, à côté de lui, pleure silencieusement. En arrière-plan, il y a tous ceux du Sanctuaire qui étaient dans la chambre. Dire que je les ai pas sentis en entrant. Ayoros a des regrets pleins les yeux. Les autres aussi. Ca sert à rien … les regrets.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon frère. Celui pour lequel je me suis battue. Et je réussi à lui sourire sincèrement avant que le sommeil ne vienne complètement.


End file.
